


Rainy Days and Birthdays

by Johnismyloveforever64



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: John and Paul escaped to Jamaica for a quick holiday to celebrate Paul's birthday. Their celebration gets rained out, and they must find a way to snuggle up together.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Rainy Days and Birthdays

Paul stared out the window, pressing his forehead against the glass. The sky was dark with heavy gray clouds. The beach, which had been smooth and light when they arrived, was darkened by the rain and filled with tiny pock-marks. The palms, which had been upright before, were now slouched and dripping with rain droplets. He sighed heavily. The beautiful beach locale that John and Paul snuck off to has quickly become rainier and wetter than England. 

“Should we have even come?” Paul whined. 

“Yes,” John replied, sitting beside him on the window seat. John had changed out of his sharply tailored suit and into a loose-fitting black sweater. His hair was floppy and a little curly from the humidity. He stroked his partner’s hair. “I know this isn’t how you wanted to spend your birthday, but there are still plenty of things for us to do.”  
Paul felt a bit odd. John was not known for his optimism. He briefly wondered if John had been reading up on the subject. John fluttered his deceptively long eyelashes at Paul. That made him smile, reluctantly. 

“So what,” Paul sighed, leaning on John’s shoulder, “We just sit in the hotel room and drink champagne and eat chocolate covered strawberries.” 

“Sounds alright to me.” John was already nibbling on the chocolate strawberries they’d ordered up to the room. Paul did have to impersonate a lady just to make the staff think they had birds up here. 

Paul was frustrated though. John had done a great job of turning their ordinary suite into a romantic one. He’d gotten champagne, he turned on a soul record, and got a nice spread of spreadable cheeses, little cakes, and of course the strawberries. Yet, he still felt unsatisfied. 

“But the reason we jetted off to Jamaica was to have a romantic holiday. We were going to walk on the beach, remember? We were going to lie in the sand all day, ordering drinks and eating tiny finger sandwiches. It was going to be the tropical holiday we’d never had as kids.” 

It was John’s turn to sigh. He put the strawberry back on the tray and faced his partner. 

“Paulie, love, we came here so we could have wild sex without having to listen to George and Ringo’s remarks about our lovelife. Sure, it’d be wonderful to hang out on the beach with you, but we can’t lest we get very, very wet. So, let’s just stay in, get cozy under the duvet, and maybe finally do the thing we came here to do.”  
Paul gave him a sultry look. John pushed his tray aside and hopped on the bed. Turning out the light, and pulling the covers over their heads, they let the holiday begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after I wrote it that I wrote a fic for John's birthday in which his birthday celebration got rained out. I suppose it's a theme I really like :) either way, I think this one is cute.


End file.
